


where i want to be

by smallbump



Series: On your kitchen counter [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallbump/pseuds/smallbump
Summary: eva is not a morning person, but noora loves her anyway





	where i want to be

The music is loud, as is the banging of pots against the stove, and the plates clinking together. Eva hates it when doors are open, because then she can hear everything.  
In the beginning, she bought Noora’s talk about them being as close as possible and let her leave the doors opened even though Noora always woke up hours before Eva even thought about getting out of bed.  
The only times she preferred open doors was when Noora was in the shower and Eva could sneak up on her soundlessly and join her beautiful girlfriend for a nice shower together. It happened maybe a little too often. 

Though now, she knows Noora’s not in the shower so she groans to herself, listening to Noora’s poor singing through the pillow she’s pushed over her head. She loves her girlfriend, she does. However. Eva is not a morning person.

And then – of course – she needs to pee, badly. Eva drastically pushes the duvet off her and tiredly storms off to the bathroom. Storms as much as a very tired person can.  
From one of the hooks on the bathroom door, she pulls down her silk robe and tie it loosely around her waist. It was a gift from Vilde, because she thought Eva needed to dress sexier for her girlfriend, and as Vilde put it; _what’s sexier than silk?_  

“Honey, you up?” Noora’s chirp voice echoes through the empty apartment. They don’t even have boxes to unpack. It’s rather tragic. Especially because they’ve lived her for almost four months now and have barely anything in the apartment, apart from, like, a couch and a bed. Soft places to have sex on. And then they had a tiny table where they could eat and a wooden box that the TV can stand on.

They’re not poor exactly, just a little… slow.

Eva goes to the kitchen/living room next, looks over to where Noora sits on the couch before she hops up on the kitchen counter. One glance around the kitchen she realises the coffee machine is moved and is too far away for her to reach. She lets out a cry, to get Noora’s attention.

“Babe…” Noora laughs at her, shakes her head but gets up. Eva rubs her eyes, pushes the hair out of her face and watch as Noora takes out a mug for her to pour coffee in. This could be their new morning routine.  
Noora is wearing a white top in a very thin fabric, no bra and red underwear that’s been pushed up a little over her butt cheeks. Probably because of Eva.

Eva smirks a little, eyeing her girlfriend from head to toe, simply admiring the shape of her body and the messy hair – probably because of Eva as well.  
Noora turns around and Eva quickly hides her smile, though a little too slow. “Was that a little smile? From my grumpy little baby? Huh?” Noora looks up at Eva, now only inches away from her so Eva reaches for the coffee cup. After her first sip, Noora leans up and kisses her.

“Morning,” she whispers softly and Eva’s grumpy mood drops just a little as Noora’s nose brushes against hers. 

“Mor-“ her voice breaks, and she has to clear her throat, Noora laughs at her, nose scrunched and the skin crinkles around the corner of her eyes. She’s never looked more beautiful. Eva cannot stop adoring how her long, light eyelashes frames her eyes beautifully and the way her messy, uncombed hair makes her face look even tinier.  
As she wraps her legs around Noora’s waist, she puts down the cup and holds Noora’s arms in her hands to kiss her good morning instead of speaking.  
Noora places her hands on Eva’s thighs and with her nails, she tickles her just right for it to be pleasurable and not just annoying.

Silk against silk never stays put, the knot she tied has broken loose and her breasts are exposed, it tickles nicely when Noora pushes her upper body against them, when she feels the thin fabric against her nipples, when Noora’s touches hers.  
It brings a smile on her face, a tiny smirk. Her own hands rests comfortably on Noora’s butt cheeks, her underwear pushed up even more than before as she kisses her gorgeous girlfriend again and again and again, breathing in her scent and letting the grumpy mood inside her wash away with each touch of Noora’s lips against hers and with Noora’s hands stroking over her body, cupping her breasts in her hands and rubbing her fingers nicely over Eva’s skin. 

This should definitely be their new morning routine.


End file.
